A Right Mess
by Marsetta
Summary: Three Assassins were hired separately to kill one target. Their bosses try to sabotage them so they won't have to pay. New AU, Assassin AU with a main pairing of Harry/Ron/Hermione. I hope to get more with them. I guess A Right Mess is the perfect name for the AU. Drug use in this. Attempted murder, premeditated murder, murder.
**Task: Your task is to write about a situation which has gotten out of hand.**

 **Word Count: 2103**

 **Extra Prompts:** **AU: Assassin**

 **I just, I loved writing this so much.**

 **Sorry if it gets a bit confusing.**

 **I don't Own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

This business was a hard one. You got jobs, you did those jobs. You get paid. That's it. It wasn't a job just anyone could get either. You needed the right mentality, the right drive.

For him, it was a way to be different. None of his siblings did this, he was the only one, he was different from them this way.

He got the job just yesterday. The target? Draco Malfoy. A foul excuse for a human being as far as Ron could tell. He was the heir of a huge company and spent most of his time throwing his money at people. He had only been following the man for a few hours and he already wanted to kill him, the money is just an added bonus.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how she got into this business. She was a highly skilled hacker at one point during school. She thinks it started with a teacher.

It didn't matter anymore. She got a job. She just needed to kill Draco Malfoy before the end of the month. It wasn't hard. She had only been trailing him for a day and a half and she already felt the urge to gut him. He was rude and egotistical.

She just had to figure out a way to kill him that wouldn't be too much. Maybe a forced heart attack?

* * *

It started simply. His cousin annoyed him. So he strangled him to death. He was caught of course. But by someone who saw the potential he held. It wasn't a long journey to get to this point.

Someone paid him and he got the job done in a timely manner. It didn't matter if the police found out it was murder. There would be no trace of him anywhere near the body. It was simple, he would just befriend the person, get their guards down, and kill them.

It was almost too easy befriending Draco Malfoy. Harry was rich, an heir to a big company, that enticed the other man to quickly trust him. Idiot.

Now he just needed to kill him. He didn't even need the money.

* * *

"Wait." A voice sounded. Three people stood in a small room. Each glaring at the other two.

"I hired an assassin." A short girl with short black hair and a pug nose sneered.

"As did I." A tall dark skinned man had a blank look on his face.

"And me." Average build, pale skin and deep brown eyes adorned the last man.

"Well I don't want to pay someone to do something that you two were going to do for me for free." The woman crossed her arms. The two men glared at her.

"Neither do I. I'm going to call mine off." The pale man stated, pulling out his phone.

"I am not paying for the murder if you planned on it." The dark man hissed. The three were at an impasse.

"So we'll just see who kills him first then." The woman blinked. They all looked away. Well this was a right mess. And it all would have been avoided if the woman could keep secrets.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, and Theodore Nott left before long, each planning on stalling their hired help long enough for the others to kill Draco.

* * *

It took him two weeks to realize that something was wrong. He planned it all out, but his first two tries were interrupted by different little things, a call here, a wrongly place car there. It was starting to frustrate him. He found himself in a bar, glass in hand.

A bushy haired girl sat to his left, three seats away from himself. He was so gone that he didn't care if he was turned down by the woman.

* * *

She was frustrated. She had tried to kill the bastard six times! And each time he had been saved by some stupid interruption. A cab that almost ran her over, a flock of birds that were not common in that part of town, hell, a small child that asked her for ice-cream. Where did he get the idea that Hermione would have ice-cream?

She downed the shot and shivered in disgust. She hated the taste, but she was desperate. She didn't mind when the man sidled up to her, his breath holding the same tinge of alcohol that she knew she sported.

"Bad day?" He asked, a grimace on his face.

"Bad week, two weeks?" Hermione muttered, motioning for another shot.

"I know what that feels like. Everything just going wrong?" He did sound like he knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah." The two sat there in silence for the next hour.

* * *

He growled to himself. He had many chances to take out the git, but each time something stopped him. Draco started to mistrust him, which was the worst thing that could happen right now. He'd never go anywhere alone with Harry anymore, always keeping one of his two acquaintances with him at all times. It was frustrating. He just, needed to do something that would take his mind off it.

Maybe kill those two at the bar? He moved over to them. It would be the perfect distraction.

* * *

Maybe strangling her would be best. Oh look, someone else has taken a fancy. He could kill him too, get this damn frustration under control. He had been imagining ways to kill the girl for the last hour, and now he could use two methods he thought of instead of one. Perfect. He could feel his mood lifting just a bit.

* * *

Both these men would beg her for death. She just needed to get them into the hotel room. Or maybe she could kill them in one of their flats? That would probably be best. The hotel room would leave a trace to her.

It was risky enough that she is here with them at the bar.

* * *

Harry let them into his flat. He could easily hide the bodies after this. Maybe he could be cliché and burry them in the backyard. He was a little curious when both seemed to scout the place out, their eyes going to the less extravagant exits and other areas that weren't lit. Harry shrugged it off and led them to his study with a grin.

The couch in there would be big enough for him to distract the two.

* * *

The flat was much bigger then Ron had thought it would be. The man that owned it didn't look like much. He would be able to use a method here that he normally would be able to use. The floors looked wide enough for them not to knock into anything.

Now he just needed them complacent.

* * *

These idiots didn't look to be drunk at all. Great. She just needs to slip a little something into their drinks, then she could do what she needed to get her stress levels back to normal.

* * *

He made sure the drug was in the right cups before bringing them over. He set the drinks down before going back for some biscuits. He knew his drug would make them hungry, he just needs them to finish the glass before he could do anything, or, before he wanted to start. It was best to have them both under the influence before starting.

* * *

She slipped the drugs into the drinks when they both turned away. Perfect. She leaned down to show her cleavage. They were men, they would get distracted by the simplest things. They wouldn't even question why she looked like she was leaning away from the drinks for a second.

* * *

She had fine, assets, but having both she and the other man looking away was the perfect time to slip the drugs into the glasses.

Now he just had to wait.

* * *

Three hours later found three very hysterically laughing assassins, confiding in each other about their mutual target Draco Malfoy.

They plowed through the entire content of Harry's fridge and ordered take out.

They were lying in a tangled mess on the giant couch.

"And! And, and, birds!" Hermione laughed along with the boys. "They shouldn't have been there! The species was all wrong!" She stated happily.

"Balloons! Mine was Ballooons!" Ron crowed. He pulled the other two closer as he doubled over. Harry cackled in glee.

"Friends wouldn't leave him alone! All I want to do is kill him!" Harry breathed hard, chuckling still leaving his lips.

The three glanced at each other before laughing again.

"It's almost like someone was sabotaging us." Hermione said. The three went quiet. Each looking at the last.

A minute passed.

They burst into another bout of laughter.

* * *

"My head." Hermione complained. The sunlight was shining into the room, making her clench her eyes tight. She heard groaning to her right. She felt and arm try to slither away from beneath her. She didn't let it. She needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Harry hissed in discomfort. His arm was lying on something soft, but firm. Hm, man's chest if he had to guess. His head hurt and he could only see flashes from the night before. Oh god, he told these two that he was trying to kill Draco. Great.

* * *

Ron tried to pull his arm out from under something heavy, but whatever it was just pressed harder, trapping him under it. What was going on? The last thing he could remember was drinking with those people from the bar, after slipping them drugs.

He felt something on his chest, fingers slowly moving up and down. It felt good. No, he needed to get, remember what the hell happened. He remembers, laughing. And, telling these two that he wanted to kill Draco! Shit.

* * *

The three bodies tangled together stirred, each moving at a different pace. The one in the middle kept trying to move, only to be further trapped by the man on his right and the woman on his left. The man on his right decided it was best to pull closer, probably trying to figure out how much the other man remembered the night before. He doesn't seem to realize that the woman was there.

The woman clung to the middle man like a leach, not letting him move much, and feeling as he tried to wiggle out of her grip.

"Okay. I need to know now. How much can you remember from last night?" The middle man asked, his eyes closed tight and his head thrown back.

"Well, we were obviously drunk. Can't remember much really." The raspy reply came from the woman to his left.

The two men sighed. They had that much.

"Wait. You, you want to kill Draco too?" She was suddenly sitting up, her long brown bushy hair draping down her shoulders. Her sweater from the night before was gone leaving her in a light white shirt that was slipping off one shoulder.

"Too?" The man on the far left asked, sitting up as well, his messy black hair a mess and his glasses eschew. His own jacket had made a home on the lamp to their backs, leaving him in a dark green shirt that matched his eyes perfectly.

The two had hands on the last's shoulders, keeping him from sitting up.

"So we all want to kill Draco. Is that a hard thought to comprehend? I'm sure everyone and their mother wants to kill that git." The red head grumbled. His shirt was missing, him not having worn a sweater or jacket the night before. His red hair was matted down on his forehead.

"So, is it just me, or did you say that you were hired last night?" The black haired man asked with a raised eyebrow. Both the red head and the brunet turned to him.

"So all three of us were hired to kill him?" The redhead asked before the others could.

The two on either side of him gave him looks.

"I'm actually not surprised. I must admit though. I've never seen assassins as pretty as you two." He grinned at them, still unable to sit up.

He was immediately pounced on by both.

* * *

"So, who won?" Pansy asked when the three had been sitting in the secluded room for an hour.

"They worked together to kill him." Blaise stated. "All three killed him." He added.

"So, all of us have to pay?" Theodore asked. "Unfortunately, yes." Blaise sighed, the first emotion he showed in that room. The three had already paid the dues it took to kill Draco. The next targets? Each other. But they would keep that to themselves.

* * *

 **I think it fit. I hope it fit.**

 **Mars**


End file.
